


Air Buddy (No, Kimmy, That's a Dog Movie)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [52]
Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Kiss, Humor, POV Kimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bunker kisses aren’t normal kisses. Bunker kisses are just for conserving air.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Buddy (No, Kimmy, That's a Dog Movie)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Jacqueline/Kimmy - we shouldn't kiss...should we?](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6080844#t6080844).

“No, Kimmy,” Kimmy hisses to herself, ducking away from Jacqueline’s beautiful, glowing face beneath the blue and red awning of a Domino’s. “Bunker kisses aren’t normal kisses. Bunker kisses are just for conserving air with your Air Buddy.”

“Not that I care, but what are…bunker kisses?” Jacqueline then nods, the realization hitting. “Oh, right, you were in captivity. Sometimes I forget because you never reference it in explanation of your eccentricities.” She shakes the thought away, straightening up and taking off her sunglasses. “But if you’d like to kiss me, I suppose I can pencil you in.”

Kimmy narrows her eyes. “But…we shouldn’t kiss. Should we?” She feels like she’s heard this before…maybe on _General Hospital_.

“I’ve stopped asking myself that,” Jacqueline says. “I’ve found that the answer is usually _no_ , so I skip the middleman and just go for it. I learned that in Michael Phelps’ self-help book, _Self-Phelps_.” She holds Kimmy’s face in her hands. “You are wonderfully soft. La Mer?”

“La Jergens…mademoiselle,” Kimmy says, cut off by a kiss that feels nothing like the bunker kisses and nothing like conserving air, even though there is some breathlessness that she’ll look up on Encarta later.


End file.
